The Survivor
by Rippon
Summary: She was powerful. She was beautiful. She was smart. But all she really did was survive. Now, those fools need her help. It’s time to show them what surviving is all about... IYNaruto xover KagKak


The Survivor

-:-

_Rippon_

-:-

SUMMARY:

She was powerful. She was beautiful. She was smart. But all she really did was survive. Now, those fools need her help. It's time to show them what surviving is all about… IYNaruto x-over Kag/Kak

-:-

"Tsunade-sama! Tsunade-sama, come quick! The Sand-nin, they're attacking the village gates! We need help!"

Tsunade's head snapped upwards. _What?_ Sand-nin would not attack for no reason! They were among some of the most cautious Ninja in the entire world. To attack would require losses on both sides, and Tsunade knew they would not allow such to happen unless it was absolutely necessary!

"Contact our ANBU squads immediately! Also, any available Chunnin and Jounin are to be called to back them up!" When the messenger stood frozen, she yelled, "Well, GET MOVING!"

The man broke out of his thoughts, bowed, and then ran off to do her bidding.

Tsunade packed up her kunai and her other various weapons she had in her office. This was the most unexpected happening in a long time. What on Earth could be causing this?

-:-

Naruto, Sasuke, Sakura, and Kakashi sighed as they dragged themselves back home in the dead of the night. Those damned Sand-nin had finally been pushed back, and had retreated, but not without promising to come back.

Sakura sighed again, shaking her head. Something just wasn't right, and whatever it was, it was bugging her. She was smart enough to know that Ninja didn't attack like that for nothing. There had to be something extremely important pushing them to go so far as to attack the Fire-nin.

As the four walked down the quieted streets of their village, they suddenly heard someone call out to them.

They turned and were surprised to see Tsunade running towards them.

Kakashi ran to meet her halfway. "What? What's happening? Tsunade-san, what's going on?"

Tsunade's wild eyes looked up to him. Suddenly, she seemed to snap out of her craze, pushed herself away from Kakashi's arms, and cleared her throat.

"Kakashi-san, we need you and Team 7 to report to Village Hall now. We are having a meeting to discuss what our next steps in this shall be. Come with me."

He nodded, and motioned for his students follow. They took a quick look at each other, but then to try to catch up with the two Ninja.

-:-

Tsunade rubbed her temples at the sound of an entire village of Ninja arguing. As it was, the only ones who didn't seem to be childishly screaming about different reasons for these new developments were the children themselves.

Finally, sensing her breaking point coming close, Tsunade nearly screamed out, "OH SHUTUP WOULD YOU? CAN'T YOU SEE THIS ISN'T HELPING? NOW STOP TALKING!"

Almost instantly, the other Ninja stopped running their mouths. Tsunade nodded, and stepped aside for Kakashi to say his piece.

The young Jounin scratched the back of his neck, before sighing, and deciding to just spit it out.

"Fellow Ninja, we need to first recognize the problem, and by doing so, understand what we're up against. Are these Genin, Chunnin, Jounin, or are they something else entirely? And then, we must understand why they have attacked. Thank you. That is all."

As soon as he got the last words out of his mouth, a few Ninja began to grumble that they already knew what was going on.

When Tsunade caught wind of this she exploited the foolish men. "Well then, enlighten us. For, unlike yourselves, we are still in wonderment to these happenings."

The men grumbled, before the boldest of them stood forward as sputtered out, "They jus' crazy fooz' is all T'nade-sama. We can beat zem, Ma'am."

At this proclamation, the majority of the Ninja present cheered, adding in their two cents about kicking ass. Tsunade rolled her eyes, and prepared to shut them up, when, surprisingly, someone beat her to the puch.

That someone happened to be Sakura.

"Oh, shush yourselves, would you." Even though she was still a child, the girl was known everywhere as the greatest Chakra master in history, and that alone struck fear into many people's hearts.

The Ninja found themselves shutting up all over again.

Sakura, huffing indignantly, earned a couple stares from her slightly shocked friends. "Look, if you'd use what of your brains you've got, you'd see that these are Sand-nin, known for being skilled in planning and using their brains, and this just doesn't make sense for them to attack for no apparent reason. Obviously, something is driving them to do such things, and we need to find out what!"

Some Ninja, having changed from 'Kicking ass' to finding out the driving force behind their attackers, nodded. Still, others stuck to their ass kicking ways, and the man who had spoken before, decided to ask her the million dollar question.

"So then, little sweet heart, how do you propose we do that?"

Everyone but Sakura seemed to get a bit down about this. _Oh yeah, how **were** the going to do that?_

It was then that they noticed how Sakura was grinning.

Kakashi placed a hand on his student-prodigy's shoulder. "Sakura; are you okay?"

She turned to him, still smiling. "Of course Kakashi-sensei, It's just that, I know how we're going to figure out what the catalyst is."

Kakashi raised an eyebrow. "Oh really?"

Smirking, Sakura remarked, "I think it's about time I called upon an old friend."

-:-

Naruto was complaining again. Apparently, he hated climbing mountains. Not that anyone other than Sakura was happy about this trip. The aforementioned girl was grinning from ear to ear. This friend of hers had obviously been close to her.

Sasuke and Kakashi wondered who it could be.

About an hour later, when everyone but Kakashi had tired out, they reached the peak of the mountain. There was a cave, and it didn't take anyone very long to figure out that, that was where this friend of Sakura's resided.

Sakura, huffing and puffing from climbing a mountain in the summer heat, put up a hand to tell her comrades to wait, while she raced ahead, inside the giant cave.

The three dumbfounded boys each picked a rock away from each other to sit and wait on. It was a bit uncomfortable, so it was fortunate that Sakura worked quickly.

When the pink-haired Chunnin came out of the cave, she smiled softly to them, and beckoned them to come forward.

"Guys, this is my very best friend. Her name is Kagome; Kagome Higurashi."

And then the mysterious friend they had all been dying to meet, walked out.

Kakashi almost stopped breathing.

With black hair as dark as the Raven, blue eyes that were sharp and unforgiving, and a toned body he had dreamed of in a woman, she was the most gorgeous creature he had ever had the grace to meet.

Sakura clung to her. Kagome was the only person who understood her. That was why she was her best friend.

That was why she knew Kagome would do this for them.

That was why she knew the woman was this way.

Kagome eyed them. They were so innocent, that these trying developments were obviously taking a toll on them. She would help, if only in honor of the memory of innocence.

Bowing, she introduced herself, "AS Saki-chan has said, my name is Kagome Higurashi."

_Owari_

-:-

Okay, okay! I know that I'm getting off track here, and that I haven't updated Brother's in Arms yet, but this idea has been bugging me. I know, I know! The whole description of Kaggie is almost exactly like in _Brothers_, but I was stumped on how to introduce her. I'll try being more diversified next time.

_Ja!_


End file.
